The Betrayal
by stephensslut
Summary: Things are not so kosher anymore. Will someone stray?


"Hey, it's great to see you!" said Jonah Hill. Bill and I (along with a whole other slew of comedians and actors) were invited to his house party. "Great to see you too Jonah" I said while pouring more Chardonnay in my wine glass. I was walking around the room, trying not to cling to Bill too much so it wasn't noticeable. We had still been seeing each other, but Bill was still with Maggie. He kept telling me that he would be leaving soon, but nothing ever changed. I was starting to lose my patience and he noticed. Lately our little affair had been on the rocks and going downhill a little fast.

We took a seat on the one of the living room sofas and started chatting with Ben Stiller. Bill put the palm of his hand on my thigh, but I quickly brushed it away. It wasn't only that it was a little too much, but that I was just genuinely annoyed with him. He looked at me quickly, rolled his eyes, and went back to talking to Franco. They were laughing and joking around when Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant approached all of us. I had met Ricky a handful of times, but this was the first time meeting Stephen. I had known about him for years and was a huge fan, just like I was with Ricky. His tall, thin frame towered over everyone in the room. He seemed a little awkward, but he still had a charm about him.

"Hey mate, how've you been? Where have you been knocking around lately?" Ricky asked Ben. He and Ben were also really good friends, so a three way conversation was taking place, while I just sat there. I knew all of them (Bill VERY well) but they were all talking on a different level. The kind of situation where you are hanging out with a good friend and they are talking to an old friend they bumped into after months. You have a little small tid bits to add, but it's a little uncomfortable because they aren't your friend. I was tracing circles around the rim of my glass with my index finger, when Stephen had got up and came and sat by me.

"I saw you on SNL a few months back while I was on holiday in L.A. You're really funny. Do you do any writing?" he casually asked. "Oh no, I'd like to maybe someday, but right now I mostly just do my music. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try stand up sometime. It's been a big dream of mine for a really long time" I replied. "Well I say give it a go. I think you'd do really well at it" he replied. "Thanks, maybe you could give me a few pointers? I've been a huge fan of yours for a long time. And no, not just stuff you've done with Ricky" I said. I was flirting just a little. Bill had been absorbed in his conversation and I thought maybe a little jealousy would help move things along with Maggie. "Well thank you for your kind words. I'd love to give you a few tips sometime if you're up to it" Stephen said.

A few hours had passed and Stephen and I had been talking all that time. We had so much in common; our music tastes, movie tastes, he could hold an intelligent conversation (which has always been a turn on for me). "Uhm, I don't mean to be forward, but are you seeing anyone? If not, maybe you could come back to mine and I could show you some of my music collection. I think you'd really enjoy it" he said. I thought about it for a second or two. I turned and glanced at Bill who was still talking to Ben about cinema. That man could hold a movie conversation for hours and was proving it now. "Actually I am not currently exclusive with anybody, so yeah, I'll go to your place and check things out" I replied cheekily. Steve went to get our coats and I turned to Bill and Ben and said, "Hey Bill, I don't mean to interrupt, but I am leaving. I know we car pulled, but don't worry about the ride home. I am actually going to Steve's place. It was great seeing you Ben!" The look on Bill's face was of pure confusion, but I was to the point of being confused myself. I didn't know where he (Bill) and I were going.

"And this is my humble abode. I bought it back in July because I love L.A. so much. I wanted a place to call home when I am here in the states" Stephen said. "It's really beautiful. I especially love the Monet painting in the foyer". I replied. He took my coat and offered me some wine. I took some, even though I had plenty at the party earlier. "By the way, I didn't tell you how exquisite you look in that dress earlier. That color really works on you" he said. "I am pretty sure black works for anyone Stephen" I joked. He brought over some of his records and CD's and showed me his collection. I had made myself comfortable on his loveseat and was marveled at what I saw. We talked about The Smiths, The Cure, Bruce Springsteen, etc for about an hour before I got up and wanted another refill.

I sashayed my way over the oak wood flooring and made my way to the kitchen. I poured my wine and when I turned around Steve was standing there. "You scared me! You are a very quiet walk—"He cut me off by bending down and kissing my lips. I felt a shot of electric flow through me. I wasn't sure if this warm feeling was the alcohol or the attraction I had for him. He was about a foot taller than me, so he had to bend a little bit to continue to kiss me. Bill did come into the back of my mind for a split second, but I quickly pushed it out. I can almost guarantee that's what he did when he was with Maggie and he thought of me. If he thought of me. Stephen pushed his weight against mine and I was pressed up against the marble counter top. I grinded my pelvis onto his, I wanted to feel his manhood pressed against me.

He trailed his way down my neck and I could feel him swelling in his pants. It was like he was wanting to burst right out of his restraints. I felt his breath linger on the inner nape of my neck as he moved his hand down between my legs. His long fingers traced along the fabric of my panties. I was beginning to get wet and I could feel my breathing get hitched. He pushed my dress up to my waist with his other hand whilst he continued to rub my pussy with the other. I could feel him tracing a figure eight on my clit and I tried rocking into it. I rested my lips near his ear and was breathing heavily into it. I could tell he was enjoying it when he pushed the lace trim to the side and slid one of his masculine fingers inside of me. I winced and instantly tightened up around him. "Oh yes, Stephen. Please don't stop" I managed to muster. He slipped another finger in and began to thrust a little faster while he looked me in the eyes. Watching the lust grow in his eyes as he fingered me had me on the cusp of coming. He came in close and slid his tongue into my mouth. I could feel the stubble of his beard rubbing against my skin, making me need to submit to him.

He removed his fingers and kissed me while he led me to the bedroom. He quickly took off his clothes and disrobed me a little faster. I was standing there in all my naked glory when I realized I wanted to control his pleasure just as much as he had been controlling mine in the kitchen. I laid him down on his bed and climbed on top of him. I left a trail of kisses from his jawline to his pelvis. When I landed on his dick, he was rock hard. I knew he wanted to feel my mouth hug his cock. I kissed the underside of it and played with his balls while I did so. I heard him let out a little moan. I could tell it wouldn't be long before I had him where I wanted him. I took his cock and ran my tongue down its length, making sure to leave no inch behind. I flicked it over the tip of his cock and felt him twitch a little. "Please put me in your mouth" he said. I gripped his thick shaft with one of my hands and began to pump. The writhing look on his face told me he enjoyed what I was doing. I took him into my warm, wet mouth and that's when his whimper tuned into a full blown moan. I took him all the way in and enjoyed the way it felt when his cock fucked my throat. I wanted him, all of him inside of my being.

When he was about to come, he pulled my head up and told me to switch places. I had replaced him on the spot on the bed and he was now lingering between my legs. I felt him blow some air on my pussy, making me wince. I kissed my twat and let his tongue take over. He was lapping up every crevice, making sure to leave nothing behind like I had with his dick. I felt him take his hands and spread me open. He inserted his tongue and started thrusting his head. He was tongue fucking me and was crying his name. He continued to suck on my pussy when I ended up coming on his face. He lapped up every single drop like it was the last time he would get anything to eat.

He moved back up my body and landed on my breasts. He took each one into his mouth and sucked on them. He knew what he wanted and he was taking it. At this point he had me begging. "Please Stephen, please fuck me. Please!" He positioned himself to match up with my height, slid on a condom, and spread my legs wide. I felt him insert his massive cock and I let out an instant groan. He filled me up with every inch and I felt completely full. He started pumping and I was pulling at his silk sheets in an effort to try and grab anything to keep me from wiggling away. I felt him push himself inside of me as far as he could. I was in complete bliss.

I wrapped all of my limbs around him; trying to feel him as deep and possible. I was whimpering in his ear, when I started to jerk uncontrollably. I was coming and coming hard. My legs had a mind of their own and were convulsing on the bed. He knew it was happening and continued to thrust to try to make it last as long as possible. All this did was trigger another orgasm, which had me screaming profane things into the air. I finally felt him twitch profusely inside of me, letting me know that he had finally come. He pulled out and fell down next to me. I looked at him and I felt something. I felt somebody who wanted me and could have me. And I liked this feeling.


End file.
